It's been a long time but it's never too late
by The noble one
Summary: Post New Caprica. After being captured for a month in the detention center Laura returns. Everyone's shocked by her appereance. Will being reunited with Bill ease the pain? Please review


Hi,

I recently rewatched season 3 of BSG and this story just popped up in my head.

The story is set after the Exodus of New Caprica. In the show Laura is put in the detention center but in my story she's captured for a month and let's say she wasn't treated very well but more of that later, in a sequel or something.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Battlestar Galactica. It all belongs to the writers, producers and actors. It's just for entertainment.

**It's been a long time but not too late**

Admiral William Adama was walking trough the hallways of the Galactica silently cursing Gaeta.

_Gods that boy just won't ever stop talking. I can't believe Laura is finally coming home again. Gods I've missed her so much, it's been what six months? _

'Admiral! Admiral Adama!' _What now? This better be damn good! _

'Yes Captain Adams?'

'Sir, there's a problem in CIC.' 'What kind of a problem?' _Great just what I need, more problems. _

'I don't really know Sir. I was told to find you and tell you that there were problems.'

'Right. Lead the way Captain.' _She's never going to forgive me if I'm late. Damn I hate technology! _Bill rolled his eyes and followed Captain Adams to CIC.

Meanwhile at the hangerdeck the raptor which transported the former President of the 12 colonies Laura Roslin arrived. Waiting on the return of Laura were Kara Thrace, Lee Adama & Dee Adama, Saul Tigh, Tory and doctor Cottle. The latter was present because they were told that Laura had been tortured in the detention center. So they all were prepared to see a bruised Laura but when the door opened and they saw their former President, looking like she did, they all hold their breath in horror. She looked terrible. Her once beautiful red hair was full of dirt and hung lifeless at the sides of her head., the twinkles in her emerald green eyes were gone. She had a cut on face from her right eye till her hairline, a bruise all across the left side of her face and she moved like she had bruises all over. Still she was able to put on a smile when she saw them. Laura stept down from the raptor and stood in front of them. They still hadn't said a single thing.

_Ok if nobody is going to say something I'll do it myself Laura thought. _She putted her arms in her waist and gave them all 'The Look over the Glasses' and started talking.

'So Laura how was your trip to the detention center? Well Laura I've to admit that the roomservice was teribble, so was the room itself. And ooh the torture was also a bit over the top but other than that it was fantastic. Good that's nice to hear! I'm glad that you're back Laura. Thank you Laura you have no idea how good that feels to hear someone say that!'

She glanced over to all of them who were looking like she was some crazy woman who was talking in some strange language.

'What? If you all are just going to stand there and stare I might as well talk to myself. Although that's probably not such a good idea considering the fact that they'll want me back as the President. So talking to myself would seem a bit odd, don't you think? Next thing you know everyone thinks I'm crazy or something. Although I do have some crazy ideas. Like the other day I had a dream about ice cream,wipped cream and chocolate. Believe me you do not want to know what happened to the ice cream it... That's as far she got before Kara let out a sigh, crossed the distance between them and hugged her.

'It's good to see you crazy Laura' she said with a smile. 'It's good to see you too Kara. I've missed you.'

Laura let her go and said to everyone: 'I've missed all of you!' She went to Lee.

'Well Captain Apollo aren't you going to give me a hug?' she smiled.

'Ofcourse it's just... I'm scared that I'll hurt you!' he murmered.

'By hugging me? Don't be silly!' she stept closer and hugged him. He gladly accepted the hug and whispered: 'I'm glad that you're back Laura. It hasn't been the same without you. Dad... Dad was lost without you and when he heard that you were captured he lost it. I've never seen him so angry. He started shouting at everyone that they had to come up with a plan to rescue all of you.'

Laura's eyes filt with tears and she squeezed his hands. 'Everything is ok now. Don't worry!'

She moved to Dee Adama. 'Congratualations Mrs. Adama. I'm sorry I've missed the wedding but I wish the both of you all the best.'

Dee barely could control her tears but when she spoke you only heard a small tremble in her voice. 'Thank you Madam Pres.. Madam Roslin that means a lot to me. But I want you to know that I still think about Billy.'

'Ooh I know that. I didn't mean to sound accusive. Billy would have wanted you to be happy. As to the Madam Roslin part, call me Laura, Madam makes me feel old!' she added with a smile and a wink.

'Good day Laura' 'Now now Tory don't be so formal and hug me!' Tory smiled and did as she was told.

Saul Tigh was next in row. 'Don't even think about hugging me Laura' he said with a grin.

'Ooh Saul I wouldn't even dream about doing that' she responded with a smile. 'So I see that you went all Captain Hock. Where's your parrot?' she added with a devil grin.

'He's in my quarters. You wouldn't believe what comes out of that animal's mouth.' he replied. He then did something no-one expected. He hugged Laura and said: 'I'm glad you survived that hell-holl!'

'Hey, it takes more then some toasters to drag down Laura Roslin!' she winked and whispered 'I'm glad you're here and I'm sorry about Ellen.'

Saul's mouth twinched but said: 'Thank you!'

'Hello Doctor Cottle, it's been a long time since we saw each other.'

'Yes young lady it is. Now about your injuries..'

'Yes yes I know know I've to get checked every week, not do anything too dangerous, eat 3 times a day, take the pills you'll probably perscripe me. Did I forget anything?' she said with a grin on her face.

'No you wicked woman. I'll expect to see you in Life Station in the next hour.' he added with a wink

'Yes Sir, absolutely Sir, what ever you say Sir' she said with a salute.

'Well well it seems that you still know how to salute Laura Roslin' a familiar low voice said.

_Gods that voice. How long has it been since I've heard his voice. Since I've seen him. _

Laura slowly turned around to see the man she missed the most and not just because he was the Admiral.

When he saw her face his heart stopt beating. _Dear Lords of Kobol! What have they done to her? If I ever get me hands on Gaius Baltar he's going to beg me to airlock him. _

He slowly got closer, she slowly got closer. It seemed an eternity until their faces were merely inches a part.

'Yes well I've learned it from the best Sir.' she leaned in closer and whispered in his ear: 'I've missed you Bill. You have no idea how much I've missed you!' she felt how her eyes were filling with tears and pulled him in a hug.

'I've missed you too Laura. And I'm so sorry Laura. About the fact that I wasn't able to protect you from those cyclons. I'm so sorry of what you had to do through. I should have protected you better, I should have...

There was so much more he wanted to say but he stopped when he felt her mouth on his. It's was more then the kiss he gave her when she was dying. This was Laura saying that is was going to be ok. That she was here now and that they were together.

She reluctantly pulled away and looked into those gorgeous blue eyes she had to miss for 6 months. 'You're not to blame Bill. You did all you could. You saved us from New Caprica and I'm sure that I'm not the only one who thinks that way. As for what I've been through... She couldn't stifle a shiver when she thought back at all that had happened to her in the detention center. 'That's the past. What's important now is that I'm here with you. As long I'm with you Bill, I'm ok.' and she kissed him again.

The others witnessed the whole thing and they were all smiling like teenagers.

Laura let go of Bill, squeezed his hands and looked to the rest.

'So what are we having for dinner? I'm starving!' she exclamed with a smile and rubbing a hand over her stomac.

Bill couldn't help but he just had to laugh and soon everyone was laughing. Except Laura who was looking quasi-schocked at everyone.

_This woman is really amazing. She has been captured and tortured for a month and all she can think of is food. _

'Hey! What's so funny? I'm really starving. I haven't had a decent meal in about mmm let's say before I was put in that 'center' so that's like a month! You know how long that is. No wonder I began to dream about ice cream.' she added with a smile.

Bill putted his arm around her and kissed her head.

'You're right. Ok people let's go and eat something.'

Everyone agreed. Bill didn't think anymore about the problems in CIC. Laura was back that was all that mattered. He knows that there'll be a lot they have to talk about but for now she was right. As long as they are together they'll be fine.

_**The End**_

So this was the first part of the story. I don't know when I'll update the second part, it all depends on the reviews and the inspiration. I do know that in the second part, you'll read more about what happened to Laura in the detention center and I'll explore the Bill/Laura relationship more.

So I hope you'll enjoy and you know the drill:

REVIEW, REVIEW & REVIEW ^^

VivaHuddy


End file.
